During the operation of monolithically integrated storage circuits consisting of field effect transistors, hereinafter referred to as FETs, it is necessary with particular applications, for example, addressing a buffer storage, to maintain a particular potential for a comparatively long time interval on the output of a circuit, for example, a driver stage. This requirement has been met in the prior art, for example, by connecting a high impedance FET, which is wired as a two-terminal network serving as a resistor and which is obtained by linking its gate electrode to the drain electrode, with its source electrode to the output node of the driver circuit, while the two other electrodes of the FET, which are connected to each other are linked to the positive pole of the operating voltage source. Via the resistor thus obtained, which in the case of monolithically integrated circuits can also consist of polycrystalline silicon or take the form of a diffused resistor, the input capacitance of the circuit connected to the output node of the driver stage is recharged, so that at this circuit, in spite of the leakage currents of the input capacitance and the driver proper, the required level is maintained for comparatively long time intervals. However, the prior solution described has the disadvantage that the FET wired as a two-terminal network, passes current, thus dissipating power in the resistor whenever the output node of the circuit is at its low potential.